


because science, that's why

by twelfth_doctor



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelfth_doctor/pseuds/twelfth_doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief history of Dr. Princess's courtship of Princess Bubblegum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because science, that's why

Even as they cuddled together reading old textbooks on the couch, Dr. Princess could not pinpoint the moment when she first noticed how lovely Princess Bubblegum was.

This irked the scientist.

She had, of course, been aware of the monarch of the Candy Kingdom for nearly her entire life, but she could not figure out when her awareness had transitioned to a fondness.

She knew for certain that it was before the Princess had been possessed by the Lich. She tried not to think of that horrible day when she was nearly overcome with worry for her shattered patient. The relief she felt at the Princess's survival was eclipsed by the doctor's still-lingering embarassment that she hadn't thought of the treatment PB later used to return herself to normal.

The Princess's own scientific genius was certainly a factor in the doctor's attraction. Dr. Princess hypothesized that a display of her own scientific prowess might be a good way into the Princess's attentions, which is why she attempted to enter Wizard Battle as her alter-ego Science Whyzard. Winning a battle of magic with the judicious application of Science™ would surely have impressed PB... But it was not to be. The Grand Master Wizard had unceremoniously ejected her from the stadium and then announced the prize: a kiss from Princess Bubblegum. 

Dr. Princess had thought that was kind of a jacked up 'prize' to be giving out, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the lost opportunity.

Another, less skeevy chance came up soon after: the first annual Science Mixer/Dance Party. Invitations had seemingly been extended to everyone in Ooo with an erlenmeyer flask, but, undeterred, the doctor threw on her best lab coat and went for it. 

Having previously observed PB flirting with both males and females, Dr. Princess was confident she would be spared any extra layers of embarassment by simply going with the direct approach. She strode up to where the Princess stood by the buffet table and had asked, “Would you care to dance and talk about _science_?” She had given what she hoped was a suggestive eyebrow wiggle at the last word, and it worked. They danced together for rest of the night, engaged in a mixture of fascinating discussion and increasingly less hesitant flirtation.

*POKE*

“Ouch! What's the matter?” Dr. Princess snapped out of her reminiscence.

“You've been on that page for the last twenty minutes, you dingus. Either it's the most interesting page in the universe and I'm gonna need to steal that book from you, or you're thinking crazy hard about something. Which is it?” PB prodded.

“Umm... Maybe both?” She looked back down at the book open in her lap. “Just kidding. The second one.”

“Whatcha thinkin' about?” Princess Bubblegum fluttered her eyelashes at the doctor.

“Us.”

PB leaned over and kissed Dr. Princess. “Nothing bad, I hope.”

“Not at all. Just wondering exactly how long I've been in love with you.”

“Oh? That's an easy one. Four months, eight days, seventeen hours, and...” PB squinted at the clock on the far wall, “fifty-three minutes.”

“Wh-what? How in the heck do you know that?” She sputtered incredulously.

PB took hold of her lover's face with both hands and said in a dramatic, deep voice, “SCIENCE!”

“I hate you,” Dr. Princess grumbled. 

“Now, we both know _that's_ not true” Princess Bubblegum smirked.

The End


End file.
